vocaloidfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
KAITO
KAITO to męski japoński Vocaloid w generacji 1 stworzony przez firmę Crypton Future Media. Jego głos oparty thumb|270pxjest na głosie Fuugi Naoto (風雅なおと), japońskiego piosenkarza. Na sklepowych półkach pojawił się 17 lutego 2006. Jego atrybutem są lody. Historia Pierwsza piosenka z udziałem prototypu KAITO pojawiła się już w roku 2003. Zaśpiewał z duecie z MEIKO. W przeciwieństwie do maskotek programu Vocaloid 2, KAITO nie posiada ustalonego wieku itp., ponieważ miał być tylko syntezatorem śpiewu, a nie globalnym hitem Internetu. Miało to też zachęcić jego użytkowników do nadawania mu osobowości samodzielnie. Kiedy KAITO pojawił się na rynku, program Vocaloid był mało znany. Za suckes uznawało się sprzedania 1000 pakietów oprogramowania w ciągu roku. Sprzedała się jednak tylko połowa. Słaby popyt na KAITO przyczynił się do tego, że firma Crypton nie była chętna produkować następnych głosów męskich. Jednak po pojawieniu się Miku oraz Rin i Lena, zainteresowaniem programem wzrosło, dzięki czemu KAITO także zaczął się bardzo dobrze sprzedawać - chwilami lepiej niż jego następcy. Append i KAITO English thumb|276px Praca nad tymi ulepszeniami trwała jeszcze za czasu drugiej generacji, jednak zostały one przerwane, kiedy ogłoszono powstanie trzeciej generacji. Firma Crypton postanowiła zaczekać z projektami do 9 grudnia 2010r. i nagrać jego banki głosu od nowa. W planach miały powstać takie appendy jak Mellow, Sweet, Solid i Power. Później zmieniono plany na sześć appendów: Vivid, Solid, Power, Whisper i Soft, jednak tylko ten ostatni brzmiał najbardziej realistycznie. Zanim zaczęto prace nad angielskim głosem, firma Crypton przeprowadziła ankietę w Ameryce, by sprawdzić, czy pomysł ten się przyjmie. 14 października 2011r. potwierdzono, że zostanie on wydany, a dwa dni później powstało jego pierwsze, krótkie demo. Do 2012r. nastała cisza w tym projekcie, a później ogłoszono, iż miał zostać wydany pod koniec lata, do czego nie doszło. W grudniu 2012r. w końcu projekt ruszył i zapowiedziano wstępnie, że ma zostać on wydany na luty 2013. W skład mają wchodzić trzy appendy: Straight, Soft i Whisper plus angielski. Ilustratorem nowej ilustracji jest Ixima. 25 stycznia 2013 podano, że Kaito V3 ma zostać wydany na 15 lutego, czyli na dwa dni przed jego rocznicą. Dema: *Append Straight -Kogane Konoha Ga Mau Koro Ni **Moon Snow Flower **Judgement of Corruption **Song of the Clock Tower *Append Soft - Karakuridokei to Koi no Hanashi **Mizu no dōkeshi **Sweet's Beast **Cantarella *Append Whisper - Karakuridokei to Koi no Hanashi **Whisper & Straight - Dream Suspension Song **Winter Cherry Blossom **The Greatest Sin March *English - Circus Monster **Rose + Thorn **Crystal Mic Ciekawostki *Append i angielska wersja KAITO są w trakcie produkcji. Demo jego Appendu Soft można odsłuchać tu. *KAITO jest często przedstawiany jako starszy brat Vocaloidów z nowszych generacji. *Często nadawane KAITO cechy osobowści to naiwność, beztroska i głupkowatość, przez co ma być on poniżany przez inne Vocaloidy (nawet jego "młodsze rodzeństwo"). Stąd wzięło się przezwisko BAKAITO (połączenie słów "baka" - "głupek" i jego imienia). *Często ukazuje sie go jako zboczeńca oraz osobę kochliwą. *Najpopularniejszy paring yaoi z KAITO w roli głównej to Gakupo x KAITO. Niebieskowłosy pełni w nim "rolę" uke/ tsundere *Na podstawie głosu KAITO powstało bardzo dużo FanMade'ów, najbardziej znane z nich to: AKAITO, TAITO, NIGAITO , ciemna wersja Kaito czyli Zeito oraz gender-bender KAIKO *Fani czasem nadają mu pełne imię,które brzmi Shion Kaito Znane piosenki Istnieje sporo bardzo popularnych piosenek śpiewanych przez KAITO. Wymienione tu utwory to zaledwie drobna ich część. Są to najpopularniejsze z nich. Kolejność jest alfabetyczna. *Akutoku no Judgement *Cantarella *Chillyditty of February *FLOWER TAIL *Gyakuzai Koushinkyoku *HAI WA HAI NI *Hearbeat Clocktower *Koisuru Apuri *Oniisan wa Shinpaisei *Oyasumi no Uta *Pane dhiria *Sennen no Dokusouka *Shineba Ii Noni *Sweet's Beast *Tokiwasurebito Galeria 68160e4b31a73b314e02cf945597f8ed.jpg|Nendroid KAITO firmy Good Smile Company. Illu_Vocaloid_Kaito_Append.jpg|Podgląd projektu stroju Appendu KAITO. Illu_KEI_Vocaloid_Kaito.jpg|KAITO na ilustracji KEI KaitoAppendshou.gif|kolejny "cień" Appendu KAITO kaito_vocaloid3.jpg|Fan Art kaito-family-kaito-9613946-1024-800.jpg|KAITO i jego "rodzeństwo": Taito (fioletowy), Akaito (czerwony), Nigaito (zielony) oraz Kaiko (gender-bender) images (4)2.jpg|Model Kaito w MMD Kaito.jpeg|Kaito w grze Project Diva Kaitochibi.jpeg|Kaito w wersji chibi Kaito_bg.jpg|Kolejny cień Kaito Append z jego oficjalnej strony. Voice provider Naoto Fuuga.jpg|Dawca głosu KAITO(kliknij na obrazek)|link=Fuuga Naoto przykładowy cosplay kaito.jpg|Przykładowy cosplay KAITO 68a12f707cdac7a56e61edaaf0961f1e.jpg|Cosplay KAITO Pullip_Kaito.jpg|Lalka Pullip Kaito Chibi_Kaito_Papercraft_by_desubunny.png|Papercraft KAITO Kategoria:Vocaloid Kategoria:Spis Kategoria:Cryptonoidy Powiązane z KAITO Kategoria:Powiązane z Crypton Future Media Kategoria:KAIKO Kategoria: AKAITO Kategoria:TAITO Kategoria:NIGAITO